The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dueparest’.
The new Ivy Geranium plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number E-16-18, not patented. The new Ivy Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ivy Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since May, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.